1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a method for forming a wiring pattern, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, an electro-optic device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the popularization of notebook personal computer and cellular phones or the like, thin-and-light liquid crystal display devices are widely used. This type of related art liquid crystal display device has a construction in which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Specifically, the liquid crystal display is constructed by a glass substrate, a gate scanning electrode and a source electrode both of which are wired on the glass substrate so as to intersect each other, a drain electrode wired on the glass substrate, a pixel electrode (ITO) connected to the drain electrode, an insulator provided between the gate scanning electrode and the source electrode, and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) formed by a thin film semiconductor.
To form a wiring pattern in an electro-optic device typified by such a related art liquid crystal display device, for example, a method in which a dry process and a photolithographic etching are combined is used. However, such a dry process has disadvantages as follows. The manufacturing cost is relatively high. Also, it is difficult to cope with a large size substrate in production. Consequently, a related art method such that a wiring pattern is formed on a substrate using an inkjet is employed. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-164635.